We bring out the humanity in each other
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: What happens when Lillian McCoy comes to Mystic falls? Lillian used to be Damon's best friend when he was still human. Will she ever forgive him for abandoning her when Katherine came to mystic falls when they where human? Will old fellings re suface and will Damon finally find his one true love? Please give this story a chance, it will get better :)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for picking this story to read! I started to write this on another writing website. I sadly don't own the vampire diaries! :D xxx**

Chapter 1. Going to Mystic Falls.

Lillian Pov.

I was in my car on the way to Mystic falls. I was holding back my tears because I had just said good-bye to my dad. I won't be seeing him for a while know. My dad is the only person I know I can trust anymore. People always hurt me. For example Damon Salvatore, my Ex best friend and Klaus. When I was human and I was eight years old and Damon was twelve years old we became best friends. We did everything together and as I got older I started to have romantic feelings towards him. I used to think that he returned them because if someone would upset me he would beat them up and if someone would ask me out on a date he would get really jealous. Well that was before Katherine came. God I _hate_ her. At first Damon would spend time with both Katherine and I until one day he told me that he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore and that I should leave him alone. He really broke my heart. Then a few weeks later he and Stefan got killed when trying to save Katherine from the town's folk as everyone believed that she was a vampire.

When I found out I was so heart-broken and I cried myself to sleep every night. A few weeks after Damon's death I got the Spanish influenza. When I had a day left to live my mother and father started to argue about turning me into a Vampire. At first I thought that they where crazy but then my mother bit her wrist and fed me her blood. When she had given me enough of her blood she whispered 'sorry' and my dad snapped my neck.

A few hours later I re gained consciousness and my parents explained how they where Vampires and that they didn't want to turn me into a vampire because they wanted me to have a happy human life but they couldn't bear to see to me slowly dying. I then fed off a human but I didn't kill him. I then found out that something went wrong with my transformation and I didn't have to drink blood as often as a full vampire.

It was then that my vampire parents did some research and told me that I was 3/4 Vampire 1/4 human. I still don't understand how that happened. I found out that I couldn't run as fast as a full vampire but I could run faster than a human. It takes less vervain to weaken me and with a lot of Vervain it can kill me. A stake to the heart will still kill me. I can also step into a Human's home without being welcomed in. Human food also appeals to me and the things that hurt humans also hurt me but can not kill me.

After a 100 years of traveling the world with my parents we bumped into Klaus and he pretended to be my friend and by doing so he found out about what I was. He then saw me as a threat and attempted to kill me but instead he ended up killing my mother. My father and I tried to kill Klaus but a stake to the heart failed and attempted to kill my Father but failed. Since then my father and I have been on the run from Klaus and I now have trust issues. My father and I have had to split up so it is harder for Klaus to kill both of us.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a strapless floral dress, white leather jacket and white flats. I looked at the bag of money which was placed in the passenger seat. My dad gave me loads of money to ensure that I had enough money for a house, food and clothes.

I turned on the radio so I would have something to listen to. I don't really want to go back to mystic falls because it brings back bad memories but also some good memories. I have a lot of good memories from that place.

_Flash back - Mystic falls 1864_

_I was walking around town thinking about Damon who was in the Confederate army. He has been away for a few months. I miss him. I'm really worried that he has gotten hurt and I wish that he would quit and do something safer. I sighed as I came to Damon and I's tree. I carefully started to climb up until I was halfway from the top. I was very careful so I didn't rip my purple dress. The towns folk don't think that climbing tree's is 'lady like'. I don't think that their is any problem in a young woman climbing trees, it is only a little bit of fun._

_I got lost in my thoughts of Damon. I love the way he is playful, his smile heck even his smirk! I love his personality. He is so kind to me and is always looking out for me. I wish that he would think of me like I'm more than a friend._

_Suddenly I got snapped out of my thoughts. " Hey Lili pad!" Damon shouted. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. I regained my balance._

_"Damon!" I shouted and climbed down the tree. When I was a few inches from the ground I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet. I then ran to Damon. He held his arms for a hug and I ran into his welcoming arms. I stood on my tip toes and flung my arms around his neck. He laughed and put his arms around my waist. He was a lot taller than I was._

_I pulled back and looked at his expression. Suddenly he looked concerned. " Are you okay? you didn't hurt yourself when you climbed out of the tree did you?" He said checking my body for any injury's._

_I laughed " Day Day relax, I'm fine" I said smiling at him. He still didn't look convinced but smiled at my nick name for him._

_"Promise?" He asked holding out his little finger. I grinned._

_"I promise" I said and linked my little finger with his._

_He then grabbed my wrist and lead to me to some grass in the shade. We sat down and started catching up._

_"So how had life been treating you in the Confederate army?" I asked. He sighed._

_"It's so boring! I'm only going to get in my father's good books, it's always about Stefan with him" Damon said with a hurt expression. Aw poor Damon. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"I bet still loves you both equally and he doesn't like me much for some unknown reason" I said. He looked annoyed._

_"He can't treat you that way! And my father doesn't show me any respect!" He said now looking angry but when I looked into his blue eyes all I saw was hurt._

_I sighed and gave him a hug. " If you need anything you can come to me and my family and you could probably stay with us my Mother and Father both like you" I offered. He laughed and hugged me back._

_" This is why I have missed you my tiny friend!" He said smirking at me. Did he just call me small? Oh it's on!_  
_I playfully glared at him and pulled my tongue out at him. I stood up and turned my back to him. I sneaked a look back at Damon and he was now stood up._

_I quickly turned around and jumped onto his back. He gasped in surprise. He grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall off his back. " Who's tiny know?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled._

_"Still you and Don't you eat? Your as light as a feather!" He shouted. I jumped off his back and took a seat on the grass._

- Flash back over-

It was moments like that I missed. That was the last moment Damon and I had before Katherine came. It feels like it was yesterday when he told me that we couldn't be friends.

_- flash back to mystic falls 1864-  
I was at home reading one of my many books when Damon walked in._

_"Hey Damon" I greeted him. He gave me a cold look and I slightly flinched. What did I do to upset him?_

_" We can't be friends any more Lillian" He said coldly. Tears filled my eyes. Why? Is it because of Katherine?_

_"Why?" I asked holding back my tears. He glared at me._

_"Leave me alone" He shouted. I was feeling hurt and angry. I ran towards him._

_"No I won't leave you alone until you tell me why you don't want to be my friend!" I shouted. He laughed bitterly._

_"You take up all my time, time that I would rather spend with Katherine" He said. I think my heart just broke. He walked out._

_I sank to the floor and started to cry. After years of friendship and know he has betrayed my trust to someone he has only known a few days. To think I liked him more than a friend. I can't believe he said that to me. I thought that I could trust Damon with anything and now I know that you don't know who you can trust._

- end of flash back-

I felt some tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away as I passed the ' welcome to mystic falls' sign. I drove towards my new home. My new house was white and was two stories high. I jumped out of my car and grabbed my bag of money and my floral suite case. I then walked inside and grinned. My father came here while I was packing my belongings and set up all the furniture and decorated every room. I ran upstairs and ran into my green bed room. I had white curtains, bed spread and furniture. When I has finished un packing my belongings I realised that I need to find a place to work because if I just sat at home all day I would be bored.

I then scanned my wardrobe. Wow. I really need to go on a shopping spree but I should be okay for a few days. I then grabbed my car keys and went outside. I got in my car and started to drive around mystic falls. After ten minutes of driving around mystic falls I drove past a place called 'mystic grill' and in the window it said ' help wanted'. I smiled and found a parking space. I then walked into the grill.

It looked like an okay place to work. I walked up to the bar and said " Hi I'm Lillian McCoy and I saw the sign in the window" the guy on the bar smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Matt and the job is yours if you want it" He said. I gave him a friendly smile. He was kinda cute but I am not here to start a relationship.

"Thank you. when can I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 10 am" He said. I nodded and walked out.

As I was walking out I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into someone. I was about to apologize but I saw a Katherine! I growled and slammed her into a wall. "What are you doing here Katherine?!" I growled.

Suddenly I got pulled off her. "Leave her alone!" A voice shouted. It was a voice that I thought I wouldn't hear again.

I turned around and saw his face. It was Damon! I glared at him. Next to him was his little brother, Stefan. I glared at the three of them.

"Lillian" Damon gasped.

"Damon" I snarled.

* * *

**Oooh! What happens next? In a few chapters I will start writing some of season two :D Please review! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you for adding this story to your alerts and for reviewing. When I logged in to find that this story already had 8 favourites I squealed. Thank you for also giving this story 4 follows. I would like to thank VampirePrincess11 for PMing me with her amazing idea. I am going to think about a way to include it in my story ( If it is okay with you of course XD) Anyway I don't own the Vampire diaries. XD xxxxx**

Chapter 2. Why is he trying to talk to me after everything he has done?!

Lillian pov

I yanked my arm out of Damon's hand, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I started to walk away but Damon grabbed my arm again.

"What the hell do you want?!" I said through gritted teeth. Katherine was looking between Damon and I.

Stefan looked at me and said " I'm disappointed in you Lillian, you nearly hurt Elena" I rolled my eyes. Wait did he say Elena? Ah well, I don't care.

"Whatever, Now let me go Damon before I rip your arm off!" If you can't tell I'm in a really bad mood.

He let go of my arm with a hurt expression. I started to run away at a human pace wondering how the hell Damon and Stefan are still alive. Suddenly Damon was in front of me. Stupid vampire speed.

"How are you still alive?" asked Damon.

"Why are you trying to talk to me after everything you have done?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said. I looked into his hypnotizing blue eyes and saw that he was sorry. But I still don't believe him.

I held back some of my tears " I don't believe you, I'm sorry but I can't do this" I said and I used my vampire speed and get into my car and I sped away. When I got home I shut the front door and burst into tears. I can't help but be happy that they are both alive. I know that I can't trust them because of what has happened in the past.

After ten minutes of crying I went into my bed room and got into my pajamas. My pajamas had snoopy on the shirt and I had black stripy shorts. I out on my grey ugg boots and made my way downstairs. I know that it was a bit early to get in pajamas since it was only 6pm but I wanted to settle down and relax. I went into the living room and grabbed some films and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I put Mama MIA into the DVD player and settled down eating ice cream.

* * *

Damon Pov

I stood in the middle of the street frozen in shock. Lillian is alive? And how the hell did she become a vampire? There is also something different about her but I'm not sure what it is. Lillian is still beautiful and I felt something when I touched her arm. I admit that it hurt when she said that she would rip my arm off but she is cute when she is angry.

"Who was that?" Elena asked while looking slightly scared. I know that if she got to know Lillian that she would really like her.

"Lillian McCoy" Stefan snarled. I glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

He pretended to think " Hmm how about the girl I used to call a friend?!" He shouted.

"Who is this Lillian girl?" Elena asked curiously.

"She is my best friend" I said. Elena looked at me with her Judgie little eyes " Don't judge her, you don't know her" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you defending her? Do you still have feelings for her? Like you did when we where human?" Stefan asked.

I growled and slammed Stefan into a wall " Okay number one I'm defending her because it's the right thing to do, number two I owe her an apology and number three what ever I feel towards Lillie is none of your concern" I said through gritted teeth.

"Damon she could be dangerous! There is something different about her that leads me to think that she isn't a normal vampire" Stefan.

I laughed bitterly little Lillie dangerous? _Please._ When we where human she wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. " Stefan Lillian is more of a saint than you are, so don't go there" I shouted.

"Damon she slammed Elena into a wall!" Stefan shouted. He is starting to really get on my nerves!

"She thought that she was Katherine it was a mistake! Now if you would excuse me I am going to hunt down Lillian and try to talk to her" I said feeling a little sad about the fact that she won't let me explain what happened when we where human. Katherine compelled me. Why the hell wouldn't I want to be her friend? Sure I'm a douche bag but Lillian is awesome.

I stormed away from Elena and Stefan and picked up Lillian's scent. She smelt like Vanilla and it was slightly appetizing. What? Why does she smell like someone I would like to drink from? She is a vampire for crying out loud. I followed her scent to a two story house. I then rang the door bell.

* * *

Lillian Pov

I was enjoying watching Mama MIA and eating ice cream when the door bell rang. Who the heck is that? Maybe friendly neighbors? I got up taking my ice cream with me and opened the door to see Damon. Why won't he leave me alone?

"What is it Damon?" I asked. I looked at him and realized he was checking me out. I blushed. His gaze was on my legs. I coughed and his eyes flickered to my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Lilie pad I'm so sorry!" He said attempting to get inside. I smirked. One of the perks of being part human. I haven't invited him inside and I never will.

"Damon you have no idea what I've been through and no I won't talk about it to you" I said calmly. I ignored the urge to accept his apology and give him a hug, he did after all break my heart.

"Lillie why can't I get inside?" He asked looking curious. I smirked again.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot" I said.

He made a confused face and I held back a smile. I looked at my left wrist and imagined that I had a watch on " Oooh look at the time, I best go know Bye, bye" I waved the spoon and slammed the door in his face.

I lightly laughed and I put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and I turned off the TV and went to bed.

* * *

Lillian Pov - the next day-

I woke up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock. Oh how much I hate them. Worst invention ever. I groaned and turned it off. I looked at the time and it was 8:30 am. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I then went into the bathroom and had a shower. After being in the shower for ten minutes I got dressed. I was dressed in a grey tube top which had a silver ribbon tied around the middle, white jeans, a white cardigan and grey flats with a bow on the top each shoe. I got the blow dryer and dried my waist length hair. I decided to curl the ends of my hair.

When I was ready I went into the basement and got a blood bag. I drink both human and animal blood. I don't drink directly from a human and I also don't kill the animal I take a needle and take a bit of blood. When I had finished my blood bag I disposed of it and ran into the kitchen to make toast and some hot chocolate. I hate tea and I hate coffee.

I ate my toast and drank my chocolate beverage. Yum. Chocolate. When I was done I grabbed my bag and car keys and headed to the grill. When I got there I went to my boss and he told me that on Monday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's I would have the day shift 10am - 5 pm and on Tuesday's and Friday's I would have the night shift from 7pm - midnight. I don't work on the weekend's thank god.

I was working behind the bar when Damon walked in. Damn it! Now he can talk to me because I can't be rude to customers. Maybe if I go into the far corner and clean a table he won't notice me? It's worth a shot. I grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed towards the table in the far corner. As soon as I started cleaning I could feel a pair of eyes watching me. I turned around and saw that it was Damon. Grrr. How hard is it for him to leave me alone? When I finished cleaning the table I had no choice but to go back behind the bar... where Damon was.

I sighed. I might as well get this over with. When I was behind the bar again Damon smirked at me.

"Well if it isn't the person who rudely slammed her front door in my face" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What can I get you?" I asked trying to be polite so I don't lose my job, not that I really need it, I'm only here to kill some time.

"A beer and something for yourself since you must be bored here" He said. I rolled my eyes again but got him a beer and got myself a coke. I gave him his change.

He raised his bottle " Cheers" I smirked. I'm guessing that he is in here a lot. I took a small sip of my coke.

"So why can't I get inside your house?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I smirked again. Wow I have been doing a lot of smirking lately. " Figure it out yourself" I said.

He smirked " Your more feisty than you where when we where human, it's hot" He said. "I like it" He added.

My stomach did a little flip. Ugh why are my feelings towards him stronger than they where? I'm so confused.

"Whatever now excuse me but I have tables to clean" I said finishing off my coke.

I then took extra time cleaning the tables. After an hour my boss told me that I could take a break. I grinned and grabbed my bag and went for a walk outside. As soon as I got outside Damon was by my side. I groaned.

"What not pleased to see me? I'm hurt Lilie pad" He said in mock hurt.

I groaned " Go away" He took my arm and dragged me to what I think is his car.

"What are you doing?! I have to get back to work in an hour!" I exclaimed.

"We need to talk" He said and put me into his car, completely ignoring the fact that I have to get back to work in a hour. Jeez is he ever going to give up?

He got into the drivers seat and started to drive.

"Damn it Damon where are you taking me?! I shouted.

"Back to the Salvatore boarding house" He said.

I folded my arms across my chest. I guess I should just get this talk over with and then maybe he will leave me alone. Soon we arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. The sooner this is over the better.

* * *

**Sorry about all of the point of view changes.I promise that in a few chapters the chapters will become longer! Thank you for reading! Review? XD xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I sadly don't own the Vampire diaries! xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 3. Should I give him another chance?

Lillian Pov

Damon lead me into the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. He sat down and gestured me to sit down. I shook my head and looked at my nails pretending that I wasn't interested in what he had to say. " I would rather stand" I said.

"Suit yourself" He muttered. I rolled my eyes at him.

He stood up again and walked over to his liquor cabinet. " Want a glass of bourbon?" He asked.

"No ... thank you" I said the last part quietly. He poured some into a Glass for himself and sat down facing opposite me. I guess that he is one of those vampires who have alcohol to help with the blood cravings. My cravings don't get that bad so I hardly ever have alcohol because I'm a bit of a lightweight.

I watched as Damon's face went serious. " Lillian I'm so sorry for what I said to you when we where human" I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Like I believe him, I thought sarcastically.

" Save it Damon, we both know that you meant what you said" I said. He looked hurt and I felt bad. He drank some of his drink.

"Lillian Katherine compelled me to stop being your friend because of the time I was spending with you" He said in a rush.

It was Katherine who ruined mine and Damon's friendship? It does sound like something she would do. But what if Damon is lying? I can't take it if he hurts me again. I looked into his eyes to see if I can see if he was lying and a got butterflies in my stomach.

I sighed " How do I know if what you are saying is the truth?" I started to pace around the room.

"Please Lillian I wouldn't lie to you" He begged. I paced faster so if a human where to walk in all I would be is a blur.

"You could have changed" I whispered.

Suddenly he zoomed in front of me and grabbed my arm. I gasped because I felt an electric current run through my body. Why are my feelings for Damon a hundred times stronger than when I was a human? I looked at his expression and I think he felt it too? Shut up brain! I _can't_ trust him!

"Lillian Please forgive me, I've never been so sorry about anything I have done in my life" He pleaded.

I want to forgive him and go back to being his friend again but I don't think I can trust him. Too many people have hurt me in the past and I don't want to get hurt again. First Damon then Klaus and then my mother got murdered by Klaus. It all hurts too much. I sometimes wonder why I don't just turn off my feelings.

"I'm sorry Damon but I don't think I can forgive you" I whispered. I held back my tears. I can't show any sign of weakness. Damon looked like he wanted to cry and I felt my heart ache. I hate making Damon upset. I had to resist the urge of giving him a hug.

"Lili pad, please! I miss you" His voice cracked. This time a few tears escaped.

"I miss you too Day, Day, but I can't be hurt again" I whispered and gently released my arm from Damon's iron hold on me.

I started to walk towards the front door but Damon was in front of me with his arms folded across his chest. " Your not going anywhere, Lillian please give me one more chance!" He shouted.

I froze. Should I give him one more chance? Or should I pack my belongings again and leave mystic falls and Damon behind forever?

* * *

**I know that it's a really short chapter but I am going to update again today. The next chapter should be a little longer. Is Lillian going to forgive Damon? Review to find out :D xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own the Vampire diaries :( xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 4. Giving Damon one more chance and what the heck is Stefan's problem?!

Lillian Pov

I looked into Damon's begging eyes and sighed "Fine but this is your last chance and if you break my trust again I am so gone! And I don't trust you completely yet" I said sternly. He grinned and picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but like the feeling of being in Damon's arms. I laughed as he continued to spin me around. When he finally put me back on my feet he smirked.

"You just can't get enough of me" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I muttered. I flopped onto the couch and put my feet up. Damon smirked and pushed me off the couch.

"jerk!" I shouted. His smirk went bigger. I sat back down on the couch next to Damon.

He was staring at me curiously. "Lil's what are you? And don't say a vampire because you smell a little different" I groaned.

"I will tell you when you have my trust back completely" I said. He looked a little upset but nodded.

I looked at the time and noticed that I only had fifteen minutes to get back to work. " Damon I'm sorry but I have to start heading back to work" I said picking up my bag. He nodded and picked up his car keys. " I will drive you" I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" I said getting into the car. He sat in the driver's seat.

"Can I look?" I asked gesturing to his large pile of CD's. He nodded.

I picked up the Cd's and looked at them. He has really good taste. I paused flicking through his Cd's when I came across a certain artist.

"Oh my gosh! I love muse!" I shouted holding up his CD. He looked surprised.

"Really? I figured that you where the type of girl to like Taylor swift" He said. I giggled.

"I like most singers!" I stated. He nodded.

He took the CD off me and put it in his CD player. I grinned when Super-massive black hole came turned up the volume so high that if a human was in the car with Damon and I they would go deaf. We started to nod our heads to the beat. I started to mouth the words to the song. When we where outside of the grill, Damon turned to me and said " Lil's what time do you finish work?" I smiled.

"5 pm" I said. He smirked.

"Why don't you quit?" He wondered. I rolled my eyes.

"So this way I have something to do in my spare time" I answered.

"Your coming to mine when your shift ends, I will meet you in the grill and you can drive us to the boarding house" He said.

I smirked " You just want to sit in my car" He looked jealous.

"Well yeah! Your car is amazing, wanna swap?" He asked. I gasped and pretended to look hurt.

"My car is my baby! I would never swap it with your crappy car" I playfully glared at him. He glared at me playfully.

A few seconds later we looked at each other and laughed. " It's good to have you back Lili pad" He gave me one of his rare smiles.

"You too Day Day" I said.

I got out of his car and waved at him. I then walked inside and started to work.

* * *

Damon Pov

I drove away from Lillian and I couldn't stop smiling. God I have missed her SO much! Thank god that she accepted my apology, I hate Katherine so much for ruining mine and Lillian's friendship. When I gave Lillian a hug I felt ... sparks? It felt like if I had her in my life then nothing could go wrong and that she is all I need. Wait! I CAN'T think like this! Lillian is my best friend if I let my feelings for her get out of control then I could lose Lillian forever.

I used to think that I loved Elena ... but now I don't think I love her in a romantic way, at least not anymore. Anyway she is with Saint Stefan. I started thinking about Lillian. I am really interested in what species she is because her blood smells mouth-watering. But her scent is something I have never smelt before. She smells like a human but she doesn't at the same time. I am determined to find out what she is and I want to learn all about her past ... when I earn her trust again.

I can understand why she doesn't trust me anymore because I was a jerk towards her. I know. I'm a jerk to EVERYONE, but never to Lillian. I just hope I can earn her trust back soon. I arrived back at home and I got out of my car and walked inside. When I got into the living room I saw Stefan and Elena cuddling on the couch and I didn't feel jealous of Stefan.

"Baby brother, Elena" I nodded in their direction. I walked over to my liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of whiskey. Stefan and Elena looked confused.

"Why are you so happy?" Elena asked curiously. I smirked.

"Just that I have made amends with Lillian and she is coming over tonight" I said drinking some of my drink.

Stefan glared at me " That psychopath better stay away from Elena!" He snarled. I slammed my glass onto the table and stood up. How dare he?!

I then grabbed his neck " Treat Lillian with some respect, it was a mistake! We all make them" I shouted. I released my hold on his neck but not before throwing him onto the floor.

"I won't talk to her then" He said.

"Fine!" I growled. How dare he. He has a lot of nerve.

"Stefan she thought I was Katherine, I don't blame her" Elena said. Thank god! Finally someone has seen the light!

"She shouldn't have slammed you into a wall!" Stefan growled.

I have had it with him! I grabbed my drink and stormed into my room and slammed my door for extra effect. I took a calming breath. I need to calm down for when I see Lillian again. For the rest of the afternoon I stayed in my room, away from my brother.

* * *

Lillian Pov  
I was cleaning my last table before my shift ends. I couldn't help but feel excited about seeing Damon again. I watched as the clock striked 5pm, Whooo! I threw the cloth and cleaning supplies behind the bar and then clocked off. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the grill. When I got to my car I saw Damon leaning against my car and he was smirking.

He looked at his watch and tutted " 5:01 your a minute late" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because a minute really makes a difference" I said.

He nodded and pouted " It does!" I laughed.

"Okay then, you can make me stay at your house a minute later" I said.

"Make it five more minutes later?" He narrowed his eyes.

I cocked my head to the side and pretended to think." Deal" We shook hands. Then seconds later started laughing.

When we stopped laughing I searched my bag for my car keys and as soon as they where in my hands Damon took them. A huge smirk was covering his face. He raised my keys so they where above his head ... which was well out of my reach. Stupid height. I pouted. He laughed.

"Jump for the keys my tiny friend" He made the keys jingle. I growled. And jumped for them. I of course failed.

"Damon!" I whined. He raised his eyebrows. "Be fair!" He moved the keys higher out of my reach.

"Wow Lil's you really are small" He said while chuckling.

"Hey! I'm fun sized!" I protested.

"Really Lillie? Really?" He asked. I nodded.

I realised that he wouldn't be giving me my keys back any time soon and I pouted again. He did this ALL the time when we were human.

_Flashback- mystic falls 1864-_

_I was sitting under Damon and I's tree reading one of my many books. It was a lovely sunny day and it was nice and warm. I looked to the right of me and saw the beautiful lake. The sun reflected onto the lake. I continued to read and minutes later Damon was sitting next to me._

_"Hey Lili pad" He said._

_I looked up and gave him a small smile " Hey Damon" I said looking back at my book._

_As I started to read the book again I heard Damon groan. " Stop being a book worm!" I giggled._

_"but I like reading!" I exclaimed while turning the page. _

_I heard Damon stand up and didn't think anything of it until the book was out of my hands and in Damon's. I groaned. He started to flick through the pages._

_"Hmm what is so good about this book? It is so **BORING!**" He said. He shut the book and started to throw the book in the air and catching it. _

_I got up and walked over to Damon " You haven't even read it properly and it's getting to the good part!" I looked up at Damon._

_He smirked " I don't need to read it to know it is boring and I want your attention, this book doesn't deserve your attention" I rolled my eyes._

_"Can I please have my book back?" I asked nicely._

_He raised the book above his head " Jump for it" He said._

_I started jumping for it and with every jump I failed at getting the book back in my possession. After 5 minutes of jumping for my book I huffed and was about to give up. Then I got an idea. I made it look like I had given up and when Damon least expected it I jumped onto his back and snatched my book out of his clutches. I jumped off his back and smirked._

_"Wow eight out of ten for surprise , would have been more if it wasn't for the failed jumps to get your book" he teased._

_I childishly pulled my tounge at him and he smirked and got a wicked glint in his eyes. Oh no. I do not like that look. I slowly backed away. "Damon what are you planning?" I asked knowing that he had some devious plan._

_"That is for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot" He said approaching me._

_I screamed and picked my skirt up and stared to run. I could hear Damon's heavy footsteps as he chased after me. I ran around like a headless chicken with Damon following. I can't keep this up for long, he is a lot faster than me. I then went to run behind the tree when Damon's strong arms wound around my waist. He picked me up so I was slung over his shoulder._

_"Hey!" I squealed. He chuckled._

_He started walking towards the lake. " Damon no! Please!" I shouted/laughed._

_" Sorry Lillian" He smirked and threw me into the cold water._

_"DAMON!" I shouted as I went under water._

_I then got an evil idea. I won't re surface for a while, I'm good at holding my breath. After 30 seconds I heard Damon shouting my name. I then heard a splash and knew that he was in the lake with me. I then re surfaced by him. I giggled at the look on his face._

_"Lillian your mean person! I thought you where drowning." He said the first part playfully but I could see the panic in his blue orbs. I smiled at him and gave him a small hug. _

_I stepped back and giggled before I splashed him."That's payback for throwing me in the water!" _

_Then we had a water fight. He dunked me under a few times and I splash water at his face. After fifteen minutes of our little water fight Damon said " Lets get out of the cold water so you don't get ill" I smiled at his concern and nodded._

_Damon helped me out of the water and we sat under our tree and dried off._

_- flashback over-_

By thinking about that memory I got an idea. I jumped onto his back and retreved my car keys. I then opened the drivers side door and sat inside. Damon then got in the passenger seat and was smirking. I started the engine and started to head to the Salvatore boarding house. When I got to a red light Damon started to look at my CD's and he didn't even ask, how rude.

When he got to a certain CD he laughed and smirked at me " Glee Lillian, really?" He asked. I grinned.

"Hey! Glee are amazing!" I protested. He rolled his eyes and continued to look at my large CD collection.

When we arrived at the Salvatore boarding house Damon ran at vampire speed around to my side of the car to get my door. I smiled " Why thank you" He nodded.

When we got inside I put my bag on the couch. I sat down and Damon sat next to me. He pulled out a pizza leaflet. " Wanna order?" He asked. I nodded and clapped.

"YAY! Feeding time!" I shouted and clapped. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Meat feast!" I shouted. He nodded.

He called the pizza place and ordered our pizza and we got told that it will be about 10 mins. "What should we do now?" I asked. He thought about it for a while " We could play 20 questions so we can see if anything has changed?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Okay Damon favourite colour?" I asked.

"Like you need to ask, black, you?" I thought.

"RAINBOW!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Should of guessed" He muttered.

I threw a pillow at him and it smacked him in the face I smirked. Then we stopped with 20 questions and had a pillow fight instead." This is such a girls thing!" He moaned after 5 minutes. I laughed.

"I am going to tell the whole town!" I shouted. I went to get up but a pillow hit the back of my head.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said darkly.

"Oh but I will, Watch me" I smirked.

Before I could jump off the couch Damon pinned me to couch so I was lying down. He was on top of me holding my wrists. My heart was beating rapidly. My stomach was doing little flips. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He started leaning in and I was moving my head closer to his lips. When our lips where inches away from each other the door bell rang.

Damon got off me at vampire speed and ran to the door. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. What the hell was I thinking?! I can't kiss Damon! I can't be a relationship right now and I don't trust him completely. I hate to admit it but I think I still have feelings for him. And why was he leaning in for the kiss? Does he have feelings for me? Ugh. I am so confused.

Damon came back with the Pizza. I opened the box and took a slice. He sat on the other couch and started to eat. We ate in silence. This is so awkward. "We could watch some TV" I offered. Please say yes, I can't stand the silence.

"Good idea" He agreed enthusiastically. He turned on the TV.

Then twilight came on. I laughed. " Oh my goodness! How can people like twilight? It has all the facts wrong!" He looked at me.

"I agree, Vampires don't sparkle" He said.

We continued to eat our pizza and mock twilight. Thank god the awkwardness is gone. When the film was finished Stefan walked in with Elena. I think I should apologise to her.

"Hey Elena I'm sorry about pinning you to a wall" I said walking towards her.

Before I could get in front of her I got thrown into a wall. I slammed my head against the wall and groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL STEFAN?!" Damon fumed. I looked up and saw Damon holding Stefan by the neck.

Elena came over to me " Are you okay? And it's fine" I smiled at her and sat up. I watched Damon punch Stefan in the jaw. Then he ran over to a chair and broke a leg off. I stood up and stood in front of Stefan before Damon could Stake him.

"Damon leave it" I said. He looked furious.

"I want to kill him!" He snarled.

I gently took the stake out of his hands " It's fine, he is only trying to protect Elena" I said. Damon glared at Stefan and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He touched my head and I winced.

"Why hasn't it healed yet?" He asked.

"It will in 5 minutes" I said. He looked curious and concerned but nodded.

I sat back on the couch and Elena sat next to me. " Look I might not be best bud's with you but I will try to get along with you" I said. She smiled and gently pulled me into a hug.

"Okay thank you for not allowing Damon to stake Stefan even though he threw you into a wall" She said.

I smiled at her " No problem".

I waited untill my head had healed and then stood up " I'm going to head home now, I need some sleep since I have the night shift at the grill tomorrow" I said. Damon and Elena nodded and Stefan scowled at me. I rolled my eyes and headed to the front door with Damon trailing behind me.

Damon walked me to my car I got in and before I could shut the door he said " Are you sure your okay? I'm going to have a chat with Stefan tomorrow to give me some time to calm down so I won't kill him" I gave him a look.

"Damon I'm fine and don't hurt Stefan" I said sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"No promises, see you tomorrow" Damon said. I nodded.

"See ya" I said as he shut my car door. I started my car and looked behind and saw Damon watch me drive away. When I got home I got into my Pj's and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorr for all of the point of veiw changes. Please review :) xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Vampire diaries! :D xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 5. Talking to Stefan and a day with Lillian. 

Damon Pov

When I woke up I used my Vampire speed to get ready. I got dressed in my usual black top and jeans and black leather jacket. I sped into the basement and got a blood bag. I tore it open with my teeth and slowly drained the bag. When I had finished my blood I walked into the living room and poured myself a glass of bourbon. I sat on the couch as Stefan walked into the room. I was super angry at him for hurting Lillian. I glared at him. I still want to kill him. Stefan sighed " Damon I had to throw Lillian into a wall to protect Elena" I threw my glass of bourbon at him and it smashed against his head. I smirked as I watched his head bleed. Too bad he heals quickly.

Stefan picked out the pieces of glass from his head and then he healed. " What the hell Damon?!" He shouted. I used my vampire speed and stood in front of him so my face was by his.

"Trust me I would have done worse but Lillian would be angry at me" I hissed. At the mention of her name Stefan glared at the floor. " Count yourself lucky that I didin't kill you last night" I added thinking about the way she stepped in the way of me staking Stefan. I wonder why she did it? Maybe because she used to be friends with Stefan.

"I didin't want that _thing _to stand in front of me" He snarled. I grabbed him by the throat. How dare he talk about Lillian like that!

I tightened my grip on his throat " Don't _ever _Talk about her like that!" I hissed.

He laughed "She isin't the same person she used to be and I think your using her as a rebound for Katherine" Ouch. That hurt.

Okay I'm still hurting from the tomb incident that happened a few weeks ago. I can't believe that Katherine wasin't in there, I spent over a centary looking for that bitch and to find out there were only 26 vampires in there. I relased him.

"Lillian is my best friend, nothing else!" I then stormed out.

Do I still love Katherine? I did look for her for over 100 years and I did open a tomb for her. Then Elena comes into all of this. She is the opposite to Katherine but she is in love with Stefan. Then there is Lillian. She is so sweet and sometimes really hyper and I don't care if she has trust issues. I know that she isin't the same person she used to be but I want to help her through her problems. I love her smile and how protective she is of her friends. And maybe the fact that she is more feisty than she used to be ... it is really attractive. No. I can't like her that way. She is my best friend. Nothing more. But why do I get really jealous and angry when Lillian talks to a male? I just don't want to see her hurt. I am just being the same protective best friend like I was when we were human.

I am still determined to find out what Lillian is and what she has been through. I can tell that she has been through a lot and I can tell that she isin't over whatever she has been through. I want to help her in every way possible.

I was sat in my car wondering what to do. I could Pay Lillian a visit? I think she has the night shift tonight so she should be free. I smirked as I drove towards her house.

* * *

Lillian Pov

I was having a peaceful sleep when I could hear something hitting my bedroom window. I groaned and clung to my teddy bear. I sighed and pulled my body out of bed still holding my teddy bear. I don't care that I look terrible. I opened the curtains and looked out the window. Damon was standing out there smirking in his hand was a small rock. I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"What Damon? It is 9 am in the morning and you just woke me up!" I shouted.

"I want to spend time with you!" He shouted.

I smirked as I got an idea. I am going to torture Damon MWHAHAHA! " Okay then you can come shopping with me then" His smirk was replaced with a frown.

I smiled " Okay then I will go by myself" He shook his head.

"Noooo! I will go with you then!" He pouted. I laughed.

"Okay let me get dressed" He nodded.

I went to close the window but Damon shouted " Nice Pajamas and I can't believe you sleep with a teddy bear" I ignored his comment and I sped around my room and got dressed for the day. I was wearing a unicorn shirt that also had sequins on, white jeans which was black at the bottom of the legs. I was also wearing a white leather jacket. I sped to my jewlery box and chose a black necklace that had a white rocking horse on. I put it around my neck and I grabbed my black handbag. When I was ready I grabbed my money and then I ran out of my house. I didin't feel hungry for either blood or human food so I left without having I got by Damon's car he actually gave me a small smile.

He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "Good morning Miss MCcoy" I grinned and curtseyed.

"Good morning Mr Salvatore!" I giggled.

He held the car door open for me as I got inside. He ran round to the driver's side and started the engine. After a few minutes of driving I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and it was my Dad. YAY! OH MY GOSH I MISS HIM SO MUCH!

I squealed and accepted the call. "Hey Daddy! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Yeah I still call my dad 'daddy' sometimes. I'm a daddy's girl, I can't help it! Damon shot me a confused look.

He chuckled "Lillian it's only been a few days but I miss you too sweetie"

"Are you okay?!" I pratically shouted.

"Yes. And how are things going in Mystic falls?" My dad asked.

"Things are going really well." I replied.

"What are you up to now? I hope your staying out of trouble" My dad asked sternly.

"I am and I'm going shopping with Damon Salvatore who is a Vampire now" I explained.

" He better look after you and if he hurts you again I will kick his ass" My dad growled.

"Dad!" I whined. "I will ring you later, I love you" I added.

"I love you too kiddo" My dad said.

I then hung up and looked at Damon who looked really confused. "Did just call the person on the phone 'dad?'" I nodded.

"How is he alive? No offense" He said not really paying attention to the road. I smiled sadly thinking about my mum.

"He got turned into a vampire about a year before Katherine came to live in mystic falls when we were human " I explained. A look of shock crossed Damon's face.

"By who?" He asked.

"By Katherine, she found him in the woods one night and started to drink from him and I have no idea why she turned him into a vampire but I am kind of thankfull that she did because I don't know what I would do without my dad" I explained. My dad only turned my mother into a vampire because he didin't want to spend forever without her because she was his other half.

Damon spent the next few moments thinking in scilence " Where is your father now?" I can't tell him that my dad and I are running from an original vampire because then I will have to talk about my past which I don't like to talk about. Plus I still don't fully trust him.

"We are just going our sperate ways for know" I lied. I wish that my dad was with me but he can't be because if Klaus finds me and kills me then my dad is safe. It was my idea that we go our seperate ways anyway. Speaking of Klaus I don't really understand why he is after me. After all we used to be friends.

Damon nodded but I could tell that he knew that I was hidding something. "What happened to your mother if you don't mind me asking?" I flinched. I held back my tears.

"She got murdered " I whispered. The car skidded to a stop.

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and he gave me a gentle hug. That was all it took for my tears to fall. " I miss her so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms tightened around my small body.

"I'm sorry Lillian" He whispered.

After a few minutes of crying onto Damon's shoulder I managed to get a hold on myself. I wiped my eyes on my jacket sleeve and sniffed. " I'm sorry you shouldin't have to see me like that" I said pulling out of the hug.

He sighed and rolled his eyes " Don't be ridiculous Lillie, you don't have to appoligise" I shot him a small smile.

"Now lets go shopping!" He exclaimed in a girly voice.

I laughed and Damon started driving again. The shopping Center was a few miles away from mystic falls. fifteen minuets later we had arrived at our destination. We spent the whole day shopping and Damon would help me decide what I should and shouldin't buy. In the end I brought five dress seven pairs of high heels, some purses,Jewlery,nine tops, five new jackets, six pairs of jeans, two skirts,shots and pair of boots.

When we were in the car on the way back to mystic falls I looked at the time and gasped. It was 6:30 pm! I shopped for hours and I had thirty minutes to get to the grill.

"Step on it Damon! I want to drop my shopping off at home!" I shouted.

He smirked " Call in sick" I gaped at him. Is he serious? I can't do that!

"Damon Please!" I begged.

He sighed and sped up. With Damon driving like a maniac we managed to get to my house by 6:45 pm. I used my supernatural speed to get my stuff in the house and to jump back into Damon's car.

He started speeding to the grill. " I will pick you up after your shift" I started to protest but he cut me off by glaring at me.

"No way are you going to go home by yourself at midnight" He said and I knew that there was no way to change his mind. I sighed.

"Fine!" He smirked.

We made it to the grill with seconds to spare. I clocked on and Damon went over to his brother and Elena and some other girl. I went behind the bar and started to serve drinks. At some point Damon came over to the bar and talked to me so I wouldin't get bored. At 9 pm Matt came over to me.

"Hey Lillian we have a problem" What kind of problem?.

"Huh?" I asked. He laughed slightly.

"We need someone to start off the open mic night, will you start?" He asked. Me sing? No way in hell is that going to happen.

"Sorry Matt but I can't sing in front of a crowd" Damon got a glint in his eyes. Oh no.

"Of course she can Matt" He said. Matt ran onto stage and introduced me.

I glared at Damon. " I hate you" I muttered. He smirked and pushed me towards the stage.

"You and I both now that you love me" Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him.

When I was on stage my palms started to get sweaty. " Hi everyone" I said into the mic. I got a few ' Hi's'. I nervously turned to the band and whispered what song I was going to sing. I am _so_ going to kill Damon for this. The music started so I took a deep breath.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

When I had finished singing Everyone was clapping. I smiled. That was actually fun! Damon was waiting for me at the edge of the stage. He helped me get off the stage " That was amazing! I never knew you could sing! " He said. I blushed.

"Thank you Damon" I said.

Elena suddenly ran over to me with another girl with her.

"That was amazing!" Elena squealed and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hi I'm Bonnie" She held her hand out to shake and when I shook it she gasped.

"What are you?" She asked. Uh oh. I think she is a witch.

"Vapmpire" I replied quickly.

Bonnie then walked out of the grill. Elena apoligised about Bonnie and then left the grill with Stefan following her like a love sick puppy. I shot Damon a small smile and got back to work.

When my shift had endded Damon drove me home. I got out of his car. " Thank you for coming shopping with me and driving me home" I said givving him a hug. He hugged me back and my stomach was doing little flips.

"No problem, I liked seeing you modeling all them outfits" I slapped his arm and he pretended that it hurt.

I laughed and just enjoyed being in his arms. " Will you come to the School Carnival with me in a few days? Just as friends of course" My heart fell when he said just as friends but I nodded. He smiled.

I kissed his cheek " Night Damon" and then I ran inside.

When I got inside I grinned. I had a fantastic day. I ran to my fridge and drank some animal blood. Then I got into my Pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be the second episode of season two. I will try and update ASAP. But I do have final exams coming up which I have to revise for. I will still find time to update of course :D In a little over a month the updates should be a lot faster! Please review :D xxxx**


End file.
